CAPTURED
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: kate and humphrey are taken to the pound, if they arent adopted in 3 weeks, they will be killed.
1. Chapter 1

Captured.

Chapter 1: imprisoned

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Kate and I were out hunting when we were ambushed by humans. I tried my best to protect Kate, but one of them jabbed me in the side with a long silver stick that sent a painful shock throughout my entire body. I was conscious long enough to see the love of my life get jabbed with the exact same stick and thrown into a black cage, and then I lost consciousness.

Kate's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes, I looked around and found I was trapped in a large room with one door and four walls. Then I frantically began looking around for Humphrey, but I could not find him.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I felt some kind of rope around my neck, and on the end of the rope was a human. Apparently he was taking me to my prison, but when I picked up Kate's scent, I ran over to the door it was emanating from and started scratching. I think he got the message, because he opened the door and threw me in the room. I looked around the room and found Kate lying in the corner; I rushed over to her side and nudged her to get up. She in turn, opened her eyes and looked up at me. When our eyes met, a huge smile grew on our faces, as we tightly hugged each other.

Kate's P.O.V.

The next few days were rough, but we managed. Then one day, while Humphrey was asleep, I heard some humans talking outside. So I decided to get a good idea on what's going on. "We are running out of room, and our dogs are not getting adopted fast enough." The first one explained. "There's any easy answer to this. First five dogs to act up get sent to a different pound." Boomed the second one's voice. Kate had heard enough. "This is an adoption center for dogs. But were not dogs, were wolves." Kate whispered among herself. "They must have mistaken us for dogs. I guess it doesn't matter though, if we behave well enough, we might get adopted, and then we could get home in a safer sense of travel. Kate decided that was how they would do it. So she lied down beside Humphrey and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Captured

Chapter 2

Kate's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and stretched. Humphrey was already awake. "Good morning Kate." He greeted me warmly. "Good morning." I greeted back. I sat up on my haunches and started to explain to Humphrey what the two men had said last night. "Okay Humphrey?" Humphrey nodded his head. "Don't worry Kate. I won't let anything separate us." He replied warmly. I gave him a warm smile. Suddenly, there was a loud screech and the door slammed open and a man walked in with food and water. He shut the door behind him and set the bowls of food and water on the ground and sat down beside them, gesturing for us to join him. I slowly and cautiously walked towards the bowls of water. I approached him slowly so that if he tried to attack me, I would be ready for him. But once I was by his side, he didn't attack me; he just sat there, stroking my fur. Once I deemed it safe enough, I motioned for Humphrey to join me. Humphrey was by my side almost instantaneously. The man petted Humphrey on the head. After a second or two, the man left, shutting the door behind him, leaving Humphrey and I to eat.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

The food tasted horrible, we were too hungry to care though. After Kate and I had finished eating, the man from earlier came back with two leashes in his hand. When he went to put one of the leashes around Kate's neck I began growling. He backed up a step or two and waited. Kate turned to face me and slowly shook her head. I stopped growling as soon as I figured out what she was trying to say. Then the man attempted to put the leash around her neck a second time. Then he put one around my neck and we followed him outside of the building and into a wide open field surrounded by extremely tall walls. He petted me on the head and undid my leash, allowing me to roam free. He undid Kate's as well. Once we were free of the rope, we turned to face the man. He held up a round green ball and threw it. Kate apparently knew what the man wanted, because she ran after the ball and grabbed it and brought it back. She quickly glanced over to me and whispered; "just do whatever he wants and we won't be separated." I nodded and turned to face the man, awaiting my instructions. But when I spun around, he was heading back inside the building, giving me and Kate some free time.

Kate's P.O.V.

A few hours later the man came back and carried us back to the room we were in earlier. He took the leash off my neck and petted me on the head; he did the same to Humphrey. Then he left, shutting the door behind him, keeping us from escaping. I curled up in the corner beside Humphrey, who was now asleep. I didn't fall asleep right away, I kept thinking to myself; "will we ever get out of here? And if so, could we make it home alive?" Those thoughts kept ringing in my head. After a while, I grew tired and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Captured

Chapter 3

Kate's P.O.V.

It's been twelve days since Humphrey and I were captured and thrown in this place. About three days ago, I found out that if you aren't adopted in three weeks, then you will be killed. Every day the same man from before came to feed us and take us out to the field. We found out his name was Jim somewhere around day eleven. With only nine days left to leave, I was beginning to lose hope that we would never get home. I didn't tell Humphrey yet because if I did, he would start trying to find a way to escape and cause trouble. Knowing this, I spent every possible moment with him. I only hoped we would be able to leave here and fully live out the rest of our lives.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

When I woke up, Jim was waiting by the door with the leashes. When he saw that I was awake, he took Kate and me into the field. He untied our leash and sat down between Kate and I. He seemed, worried. Kate sidled over to comfort him. He just petted her on the head and left. "Hey Kate. What's wrong with Jim?" Kate looked up at me. There was something about the look she gave me but I never could figure out what it was. "Humphrey, if we don't get out of here in the next five days, they are going to kill us." She whispered. "What! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kate hung her head in shame. "Because I knew that you would get in trouble trying to escape, and that they would separate us." I fell back on my haunches. "Oh well, if we're going to die, at least well die together." I said with a smile. Kate smiled back and hugged me tightly. "Humphrey, no matter what happens, I'll always love you." Kate said, on the verge of tears. "I'll always love you." I answered back softly, clutching her a bit tighter.

Kate's P.O.V.

Today was our last day to get adopted and it was almost over. If we weren't adopted today, then we would die tomorrow. Then just before the day ended a little girl walked in the door. She had long black hair and was very small. She raised her hand to point at me. "I want that one." She said in a very, very low and shy voice. Then two large men walked over to me and picked me up and threw me in a black cage and loaded me in the back of a van. I looked back at the building. Humphrey and I had been separated, never to meet again. I knew that Humphrey had been killed because as soon as I was carried out of the door, I heard paws scratching against the wall, and struggling, then finally, a gunshot, and three men walked out of the door. Through the crack in the door, I could make out Humphrey's lifeless body. I could also smell blood. The little girl took me home. She treated me rather prestigiously. I never went back to Jasper. I couldn't go back without him. I had my heart shredded to pieces that day. After about three years with my master; Maria, I had pups. One looked exactly liked Humphrey, only he had green eyes. Humphrey had always wanted a son named Dylan, so I named him Dylan, to remind me of my lost love. I had four other pups. Daniel had grey fur and brown eyes. Victoria had grey fur and purple eyes, and Kalynn had grey fur as well. Her eyes looked exactly Like Humphrey's. I couldn't stand to look her in the eye. Every time I did, it reminded me of Humphrey. Humphrey never got the chance to meet his pups. Finally, my last pup Hope was given her name because she was the only one who survived infancy, and also because I hoped she would be able to find a mate whom she could love and that she would one day be able to have pups of her own. She was beautiful. She had brown fur just like mine. Her shining blue eyes and a voice that was as soft as silk. I took extremely good care of her. I taught her everything I knew. I warned her about the dangers of the world. I raised her up until I became too old to continue to teach her. Then one day, while the humans were busy caring for me, Hope left in search of a more appropriate home. Then about a year later, I found out that she had found a mate and formed her own pack. I can only hope that she and her mate will be able to fully live out their lives together and in peace. This was my final will.

The end.


End file.
